Wake Up!
by Fusion Queen
Summary: Claire arrives at Morganville, same as before, only she isn't the same Claire. She refuses to put up with Monica and her motives for being there isn't really going to college. In fact, her parents sent her there knowing that vampires could be there to investigate what is going on. Will she survive the experience...or will she change things there for the better.
1. Chapter 1

She hurt, there was no doubt about it, she sustained several almost nasty injuries when she was pushed down the steps at the dorm by Monica and her two lapdogs. Of course she didn't take that laying down when they descended the steps to gloat over their handiwork. When they stood over her laughing Claire forced herself to her feet seeing as the pain she was in was nothing new thanks to her father. For what they did to her, Claire broke Monica's nose. Gina had her arm snapped and Jennifer, she most likely had a concussion. It was the consequences for picking on a girl whose father was one of the best fighters in the world, not that it was widely known to the public. Claire was taught everything he knew and then some, she also felt everything as he didn't go easy on her...and she loved every moment.

Now she had a problem though, She wouldn't be able to stay in the dorm because Monica and all of her little puppies would be nipping at Claire's ankles and she might have to cause more damage to the uppity snobby girls...and possibly their jock boyfriends. It was sad that even in college cliques still ruled. Thankfully she was home schooled and graduated some of the most advanced college courses by the time she was twelve. It sucked having to come here for cover purposes.

She needed a new place to stay, she needed a place to stay where she wouldn't draw anymore attention to herself. Her mother sent her here for a reason and ordered her to keep a low profile. As if, her mother knew her better than that and knew sooner or later Claire would cause the shit to hit the fan. It's why her mother sent her companion with her.

"You do know your mom is going to get pissed." A female voice said from inside Claire's backpack.

"That's if she find's out." Claire said, wincing from the pain from the black eye the corner of one of the steps caused her. She may have been used to pain, but it didn't mean that it didn't sting and her eye was really stinging. "If I stay away from the dorms then I won't draw anymore attention from having to put my foot up some spoiled brat's ass."

"Claire!" The voice repeated, sounding a little angry just before a mechanical looking bat that was mostly colored black and pink flew out and did several circles around Claire before hovering to stare into her eyes.

"Kivanna!" Claire gasped grabbing the bat and pulling the bag off her back to push the bat back into it. "What if someone sees you?"

"They didn't, don't worry!" Kivanna sighed as she looked back up to her friend and young charge...her partner. "Besides, look at the flyer."

"What flyer?" Claire asked looking in her bag where the bat was pointing to. It was a flyer she picked up from the coffee shop earlier but didn't pay much attention. Picking it up she looked at it while being careful that the violin case strapped to her bag didn't come loose. Thankfully it wasn't damaged from her tumble. Looking at it she grinned, it was an advertisement for a room at a place called the glass house.

"Taxi!" She called out seeing a bright yellow car draw closer. She decided it would be a good idea to check it out though she wished she could just stay at Doran that was hidden in the warehouse district, disguised as a run down warehouse. Her mother had forbidden it saying that it would look weird for Claire to commute to someplace she couldn't give an address for.

* * *

Claire laid in her bed, it had been a long afternoon meeting the house occupants, but she had to admit Eve could be a good friend and she did kind of like Shane, but Michael...there was something off about him. It wasn't that he didn't exactly jump at the chance to rent to her, but there was a feeling that she just couldn't place about him. He just didn't feel completely human to her and Kivanna even agreed, but the bat just couldn't say what he was which was odd since the bat could since what most species were unlike her ancestors such as Kivat Bat the second or third.

"Maybe you should take Bloody Rose down and play for Michael, he's a musician and maybe it will give you two some common ground to work on." Kivanna suggested.

"Screw that, I'll just keep putting things off about finding a new place until I find out what is going on here. The council is a little...concerned about the rumors of a vampire run town. James and Poppy are worried that if it's true then the humans here are being mistreated." Claire said, worried about the vampires trying to go back to the way they once did things before the wild powers emerged and changed the entire Night World. Love was no longer forbidden between the night and the humans and the act of using human as cattle were punishable by death.

Of course the vampires weren't the only concern with the council. With the addition to Claire's family, and her grandmother's species to the alliance, things were better than ever yet there were those who were rouges who went against the new order wanting the days of violence back. The days were the night ruled things from the shadows and used humans as their playthings. Of course most humans were still kept in the dark, but they weren't treated like playthings or fast food.

"Well that doesn't mean we can just sit here, we need to investigate more." Kivanna said landing on the pillow next to Claire's head so she could turn her head and look at each other.

"So far we know that there is vampires here...as far as we can tell they are all made vampires and not Lamia. And they're...possibly infected." Claire sighed, though she wasn't worried about the infection as it was easily curable if one knew how. The worrisome part would be that there would be so many suffering of this was a rouge group cut off from the night world because they most likely wouldn't have access to the cure.

"So why not let your parents know so the council will be informed?" Kivanna asked just as noise started filling the room making the two groan. Bloody Rose was singing, letting them know that there was a fangire nearby causing trouble. It wasn't something Claire wanted to deal with right now, but it was her responsibility.

"Let's go, Kivanna." Claire said as she jumped up from the bed and grabbed her keys to the house before shoving her boots on. At first she was going to go down and out the front door, but she could hear Michael playing still. She didn't want to raise any questions that she couldn't freely answer so instead she opened the window and jumped down to the ground after carefully removing the screen.

It didn't take too long to find the fangire that was causing trouble as a blonde haired girl not much older looking than Claire herself was huddling in the corner of an alley that was a dead-end. A part of Claire wondered if she should even get in the middle of it, but she couldn't let someone be killed by the fangire.

"What's going on here?" Claire demanded as she stepped farther into the alley getting the attention of both in the alley. The girl's very pale skin confirmed Claire's initial suspicions since the fangire hunted her kind as their life-force was like a drug to the man that was dressed in a business suit with slicked back dark hair.

"Please help me." The girl pleaded while giving Claire a hopeful look.

"Stay out of this and you might live through the night little human." The man said with a sneer as he turned toward Claire. The girl must not be very strong or wasn't exactly a fighter as she should have at least been on equal ground with the man...unless he had already hunted others and was so upped on the blood that and life force that would give him a boost in power. This wasn't good...not good at all.

"There goes keeping a low profile." Claire sighed reaching her hand above her head. "KIVANNA!"

"Your mother is going to be mad." Kivanna said as she flew circles around Claire until she landed in the hand above Claire's head. She brought the bat down to her other hand were the bat said, "BITE!" just before it bit Claire's hand. Stripes rushed out from around the bite as the girl winced, her body forming stripes of stained glass looking design as chains appeared wrapping tightly around Claire's waist before melting into a belt.

"Henshin." Claire whispered as she held Kivanna up to the belt buckle where the bat melted into it as if it was hanging upside down as the buckle before Claire seemed to change into glass, her body warping and changing before it shattered leaving the armored form Kiva standing there much to the horror of the man.

**WAKE UP!**

"It can't be! Your just an urban legend. Your not real!" The man said as he started to hyperventilate. His face turned different colors as if it was made from stained glass before it melted away leaving a creature resembling a humanoid praying mantis creature.

"I look pretty damned hot for someone that doesn't exist." Claire said smirking under her helmet as the creature screamed and ran at her. Sidestepping the rushing creature she grabbed his arm and started kicking the creature's stomach over and over before letting it drop. She wasn't too worried about him, he may have been stronger than the blonde girl, but he was weaker than her. However, it was going to be best to finish it off before the fangire got over his shock as she jumped back away from him and pulled a clear whistle looking device from the belt and held it up to Kivanna where she bit into the end sending power into it.

**WAKE UP!**

Kivanna dropped from her perch on the belt and flew several circles around Claire before going toward the one foot that had chains wrapped around silver metal shattering the chains as the metal fell away revealing a pair of wings on her ankle. Kneeling down as darkness seemed to fill the area, darker than it already was as it had a supernatural feel to it. The half-moon changed into a full moon bathed in a crimson flow where Claire jumped high in the air, flipping over to hang in the night air upside down before the moon before flipping over again and falling at a high speed to the fangire winged foot first hitting him and shattering him into stained glass shards leaving a small crater in the shape of a bat in the ground.

A light that was the creatures soul flew into the sky just as a loud roar shook the night making Claire want to smack her forehead as she realized what it was. Castle Doran, dragon and all, flew over head swallowing up the soul to keep safe until it was reformed to stand before the council later. If what she already did didn't bring up questions, Doran sure would.

"Please don't hurt me." The girl begged huddling in the corner of the alley as Claire dropped her transformation and Kivanna flew off for now. Claire walked toward the blonde and gave her a sad smile when she saw the large blood stain on the front of her top and the hole tore in it. That was why the blonde couldn't defend herself, she lost a lot of blood already and was in a very weakened state.

"Hey, don't worry sweetie, I'm not here to hurt you." Claire assured the blonde who looked up hopefully at Claire as she kneeled down to the frightened girl. Holding out her wrist she said, "Have some, but don't drain me because if you take too much I swear I'll stake you."

"Th-Thank you." The blonde said, genuinely thankful as she sunk fangs into Claire's wrist and began drinking blood. Unlike normal human's, Claire's blood held several different species that combined in her like they were seemed to give a boost to a vampire, similar to how a vampire was to a fangire. It didn't carry any of the negative consequences though such as having a drug like effect and wasn't addictive. In fact, it usually made a vampire want to not drink from her again if it could be avoided as it tasted somewhat nasty to them though it smelled completely human.

"Don't mention it sweetie." Claire said stroking the poor girl's hair. She had been through a lot tonight it seemed and she was Claire's responsibility just as the fangire was. After all, Claire had the blood of both royal families running through her besides that of a human. She swore that if there were more fangires here hurting or hunting humans, she would take care of them and send them to the council. As for the vampires, she swore she would help them and cure them while making sure the ones in charge weren't abusing humans. If they were, things would change and very soon.

* * *

It's been awhile since I updated and though I'll probably update this story soon, I probably won't update my other stories for a few weeks. Our computer messed up and my dad had to put a new hard drive in. I lost everything I had on the old hard drive including notes I had for my other stories and I'm still trying to find all of the pages I had bookmarked that all the information I needed for everyone for my Ranma & Barbie story and all my outlines and idea are gone for it as well as my other Morganville story. I'll get everything back and fixed up as soon as I can, but it may be a week or two. Until then, hope you enjoyed this so far.


	2. Chapter 2

"What is it?" Claire mumbled in annoyance as she stumbled down the steps wearing an oversized tee that fell off one shoulder that fell to her knees and socks. She ignored the look that Shane was giving her as his eyes traveled over her form without even trying to hide it. It was nine in the morning which meant that she was late for classes...but honestly she didn't really care. She was up late last night getting more information from that vampire named Dawn. What she learned was enough to confirm the few rumors and snippets of information that she heard since coming to town.

"You have a guest." Shane said.

"You know, if you take a picture it might just last longer." Claire snarked causing the boy to blush and head up the steps.

"If you need anything I'll be in the shower." Shane said as the sound of his footsteps traveled up the steps and faded as he went down the hall. Sighing Claire continued into the living room where she saw the blonde haired girl from the previous night sitting on the couch which shocked Claire. From what she knew, Shane hated vampires so why let one into the house?

"What did you do?" The girl asked as she jumped up from the couch and grabbed the slightly shorter girl's shoulders shaking her. She looked happier than Claire would have thought possible after being attacked by a fangire.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked as she pushed the blonde vampire's hands gently off her shoulders. "And how the hell did you get in without Shane throwing a fit?"

"I'm still a vampire, but I woke up in the sun when I fell asleep on my porch this morning. I woke up in the SUN!" The blonde cried frantically.

"That's easy to explain, my blood temporarily cured you of the disease so the sun won't effect you for a few days." Claire explained as it dawned on her how the girl got in so easily. True the whole vampire thing wasn't true that they had to be invited in, but somehow it was fact here and it didn't have anything to do with the virus. It was more an outside factor both Claire and Kivanna guessed.

"Disease? What disease?" The blonde asked as she took a couple steps back to the couch and fell back onto it while looking up now with a pleading expression.

"You really don't know, do you?" Claire asked sadly, sighing as the blonde shook her head no.

"Sweetie, were you born a vampire or turned into one?" Claire asked.

"That's a stupid question, all vampires are made." The girl laughed though it quickly died seeing the expression on Claire's face.

"No, there are two types of vampire. The Lamia are the born vampires, what many call the true vampire. We are born just like any other creature and can grow old...if they choose. Then there are the made vampire that is created by the Lamia or even made vampires. Unlike the Lamia, the made vampires stop aging and can no longer grow old. They also can not have children naturally, if they want children they have to adopt."

"What about...the...disease?" The blonde asked softly, confusion and pain in her voice.

"It is curable if you have the components to create the cure and the knowledge to create it. Normally it only infects the made vampires, but on rare occasions it has been known to infect a Lamia." Claire explained. "Symptoms include a likely fatal reaction to ultra-violet radiation or sunlight. Enhanced bloodlust which makes the victim more violent than a normal vampire. And advanced stages of the disease can even effect the mind to the point of messing with memories...or worse."

"If this is true, which I'm not saying I believe you, but after last night...and this morning...I'm not sure what's real anymore. If it is real though...can you cure me? Will you...cure me?" The girl asked, swallowing shyly. From what Claire understood from her investigations so far, vampires usually didn't act this timid or shy around here. Thinking about it though, there was always an exception to the rule and this girl could possibly this rule's exception.

"I can, and I will. I just need a few days. Just don't mess around thinking that you are invincible now. In other words, stay out of the sun until I create a few cures." Claire explained, sighing as she knew she would be donating more blood than just what she gave this girl last night. Her blood, or any blood of the royal fangire line was the base for the cure as it was also the key in creating the cure since it was an artificially created disease by a stupid vampire centuries ago named Bishop. The fool thought it would help control his followers as he rebelled against the Redferns and slinked into the shadows after getting his ass handed to him. It was a mystery what happened to him after his defeat, but Claire and many vampires were glad that he was no longer around as he was a monster.

"Thank you soooo much!" The blonde squealed as she jumped up off the couch and glomped Claire who hugged the girl back.

"You can't tell anyone about this though, not yet. I need to look into a few things before this becomes public knowledge and speak to the leader here." Claire said as she pulled away from the ecstatic vampire girl. "What's your name by the way?"

"My name is Dawn Shirue." Dawn said as she looked to the window. "You have no idea how good it felt to feel the sun on my face after so long."

"Hey, don't worry, you will be able to sunbathe all you want soon." Claire said. "And by the way, my name is Claire Danvers." Claire said as she heard footsteps heading back to the stairs.

"Don't tell anyone here that you are a vampire, and don't hurt anyone here. Okay?" Claire whispered to the girl.

"I won't, and thank you." Dawn said.

"Your welcome, you better go for now though. Meet me back here in two days and I should have what you need." Claire said deciding she should head to school then check into the weird feeling she got from the alley she passed on the way home. It was next to a house similar to this one, but the feeling unnerved her as there was something in the air that seemed to originate from that dark narrow alleyway.

* * *

Thanks Sobia, I'm glad you like it so far. I'm sorry to say that there really won't be any Claire and Shane in this story as it wouldn't really work out between them because of some of Claire's secrets. I do have other plans for her with another Morganville character that would be a better match for her with her lineage. It's not that I dislike Shane and Claire, I love them and plan on using them in other stories, I just don't think they would work out very well in this story. Hope you still enjoy though.

As for what the Bloody Rose, it is a violin that Claire's great grandfather created and makes its own music without the bow when fangires are causing trouble. On my profile I posted several video links to what Kiva looks like and Kiva's different forms, but it is Claire's grandfather who is in the videos so you will have to use your imagination to visualize a female version of Kiva though everything else will be the same. Well except for Kivanna as she's pink instead of yellow or gold.

Sorry this chapter is a little short, but I'm trying to decide if Dawn will become a major character in this story and kind of a sidekick for Claire. I want to know what everyone thinks about it. Should Dawn become close friends with Claire and become somewhat of a sidekick or should she just be a source of information for Claire?

Actually, if Dawn did become a good friend, would you like to see her become a Kamen Rider as well?


End file.
